Hetalia : Happiness in Mineral Town
by Fieln-Chan
Summary: Selamat Datang di Kota Mineral! Impian Amelia telah terwujud dengan kembalinya dirinya menjadi seorang gadis petani. Namun, dua tahun lalu, seseorang menghilang dan dia diberi tugas mencari Kebahagiaan yang Hilang! "Ayo kita lakukan!" - Harvest Moon plot! Slight OOC, Fail!Humor, alur terpaksa, cekidot! RnR.


_Sunday, Spring 1__st_

_07.30 A.M._

_Mineral Beach_

_._

_._

_._

"Hiaaat! Akhirnya sampai juga!"

Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saking bahagianya setelah aku menginjak kaki di pantai yang cukup luas ini. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya ada yang salah…

"Hei, mana yang lainnya? Katamu kota ini ramai?"

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku dan menatap tajam kearah pria berkulit cokelat terang yang hanya menyengir tidak jelas, sembari menggaruk rambut cokelat gelap berantakkan. Sudah kuduga, dia tidak gatal sama sekali (alias salah tingkah)!

"Sudah kubilang ini masih pagi! Kau saja yang tidak dengar aku pas kita masih di kapal."

'_Huuh, seharusnya kau yang bilang dihadapanku waktu itu, bukan dibelakang!'_ Gerutuku dalam hati.

Memang sih, di kapal aku benci sekali yang namanya laut terbentang luas, apalagi memandang lautan tiada habisnya. Kalau aku tenggelam, siapa yang akan menolong aku? Malahan Cody(1), pria yang kuajak bicara tadi dan adik-adiknya sibuk bermain di dek kapal. Langsung saja aku lebih memiilih _'bersemedi'_ di kabin daripada mendapatkan diriku mengeluarkan isi sarapan dalam sekejap. Mabuk laut itu memang tidak seru!

"Ms. Amelia?"

Cody menatap lurus kepadaku dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin dikiranya efek _'Mabuk Laut'_ masih terngiang-ngiang di benak dan mempengaruhiku.

"Oh, maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak apa-apa! Tadi hanya melamun." Jawabku spontan. Buru-buru aku mengangkat barang bawaanku dan tertawa sumingrah. _'Aku benci bersalah tingkah, apalagi saat begini.'_

_Ups_, sepertinya kedua tanganku sudah kelebihan bawaan. Aku menoleh ke bawah ternyata masih ada beberapa tas yang belum aku ambil. _'Bagus, lain kali akan aku bawa saja troli mall.' _

"Baiklah, Ms. Amelia. Kurasa kau memang perlu 'sedikit' bantuan." Cody menghela napas dan mengambil sisa tasku yang ada di permukaan pasir pantai. Tiba-tiba saja, kedua saudari Cody datang dari belakang dan iseng mengerjainnya. Tentu saja Cody merasa terganggu, _toh_ urat dikeningnya sudah menggembung minta menjerit mau meledak.

"Hei, hei! Zween(2), Wylia(3)! Kembali ke rumah sana!" Perintah Cody lemas. Namun kedua saudari tersebut malah menjulurkan lidah mereka kemudian lari entah kemana. "Week! Cody jelek! Cody JELEK!" Ejek mereka keras.

"Kemari kalian!" Cody menjatuhkan seluruh bawaannya, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari mengejar mereka.

* * *

.

X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X

. . .

.

_**Fieln-Chan**_ Mempersembahkan :

Gabungan cerita fiksi : **Hetalia : Axis Powers** dan **Harvest Moon** :

"_**Happiness in Mineral Town (Kebahagiaan di Kota Mineral)"**_

Sebuah cerita parody dari:

"_**Harvest Moon - (More) Friends in Mineral Town**_

_**/Back To Nature (For Girl)"**_

Jalan cerita (Storyline) diambil dari :

"_**Harvest Moon - Magical Melody"**_

Hak Milik :

**Hetalia : Axis Powers** © _**Hidekaz Himaruya**_

**Harvest Moon** © _**Natsume : Serious Fun**_

**Hetalia : Happiness in Mineral Town **© _**Fieln-Chan**_

.

X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X

. . .

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku mereka, padahal mereka sudah cukup besar, hanya selang berbeda umur dan penampilan. Zween adalah yang termuda di antara mereka, kira-kira berapa ya umurnya? Mungkin sekitar 10-12 tahun. Ia memiliki rambut pirang terang dipotong pendek, lalu terbentuk kuciran rambut aneh di kedua sisi poninya. Ia berwajah lugu namun bersikap sama seperti kakaknya, Wylia.

Sedangkan Wylia, gadis yang sepertinya berumur 6 tahun lebih muda dariku. Ia memiliki penampilan yang identik dengan Cody. Warna rambut dan gaya penampilan serba pendek-pun serupa. Hanya saja rambut Wylia panjang dan diikat samping. Sedangkan cara berpakaiannya yang serupa juga dengan abangnya berbeda ditempat penempelan plaster. Cody memiliki plaster yang menempel memanjang di batang hidung dan Wylia di lutut kiri.

Nyatanya kedua saudari tersebut telah berlari jauh dari kami. Wylia dan Zween berbalik merayu Cody, mengharap ia datang untuk menangkap mereka. Namun Cody hanya mendengus dan berbalik ke arahku. "Sudah, lupakan mereka. Kuantar kau ke pertanian kota ini." Alhasil Cody mengambil tasku yang dia jatuhkan sebelumnya dan menuntunku menuju daerah lahan pertanian, tempat nasibku di kota ini.

Oh iya, nama kota ini apa ya? Materai.. Material.. Minatral,.. uh.. Mineral! Nama yang bagus tapi aneh, kukira kota ini penuh berlian dan benda-benda aneh berkilau yang ada di tambang bergelimpangan dimana-mana! Atau mungkin kota ini memang hanya menjual/memproduksi/mendaur ulang khusus air mineral! Aneh bin sadap '_Author_'nya.

Sudah lama juga aku tidak ke sini lagi, kira-kira sudah 12 tahun. Aku saja yang sudah beranjak dewasa (sedikit) dengan umur 20 tahun yang kusandang sudah berubah. Berbeda dengan kota ini, sama sekali tidak berubah! Asri, bersih dan sejuk seperti dulu.

Haah, sepanjang perjalanan aku jadi teringat masa-masa terindah di kota ini, yang sepertinya malu juga _sih_ untuk diceritakan.

.

.

* * *

X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X

* * *

.

.

_Waktu itu aku masih berumur 8 tahun. Aku memang hobi berjalan-jalan apalagi di cuaca yang sejuk nan tenang di musim Spring. Ayah mengajakku untuk berlibur ke kota ini untuk mengisi liburan sekolahku dalam waktu seminggu. Tetapi, baru satu hari disini Ayah sudah dipanggil ke kantor dengan alasan urusan mendadak. Aku menangis menjadi-jadinya. Kemudian aku pergi meninggalkan _inn _menuju arah hutan di sebelah barat belakang pertanian. Ayah mencoba memanggilku tapi tak kudengar. Aku sungguh benci sama Ayah saat itu._

_Di sebuah padang rumput yang terletak di kaki Bukit Mother ini, aku duduk di rerumputan, dan terus-menerus menitikkan air mata. Padahal Ayah sudah berjanji untuk terus menemaniku hingga liburanku telah berakhir. Ayah berbohong padaku! Apakah Ayah tidak tega membiarkan aku memakan habis sisa liburku disini—di kota yang entah berantah dan sama sekali tak kukenal? "Aku benci Ayah!" Isak aku lemah, meringkuk dan menguburkan seluruh wajahku dengan kedua tanganku._

"_Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Tangisanku perlahan-lahan menyurut, terdengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya berasal dari hadapanku. Jauh, tapi dapat kudengar. Aku ingin sekali berhenti menangis dan menceritakan semua ini, namun aku takut._

_Aku tidak kenal dia._

_Aku _tak _kenal siapapun di sini._

_Aku yakin dia pasti _akan_ menyulikku._

_Atau dia memang disuruh Ayahku untuk mengembalikan aku kepada dia!_

_Aku menaikkan kepalaku, terasa bulir kecil meluncur lepas di dua pipi mungilku. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku, dan anak itu terlihat cemas. Malu-malu ia bertanya, "kau kenapa?"_

_Aku menarik napas dan menjawab dengan nada getar, "a-aku benci dengan Ayahku!" Rengekku mengucurkan air mata lagi dan terisak. "Dia selalu tidak pernah sempat untuk menemaniku, bahkan untuk berlibur disini!"_

"_Oh.. Jadi kau itu turis ya? Jarang juga aku _nemuin_ turis datang kemari." Bisik anak itu pelan. Wajahnya memerah setelah aku mengangguk wajahku. Aku menyeka wajahku yang basah dan berhenti menangis. Beberapa saat kemudian, anak itu duduk disampingku dan menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bercerita denganku." _

_Aku menceritakan seluruh masalahku dengannya. Mulai dari masalah di sekolah yang dulunya aku memang sedikit pemalas, masalah rumah dimana aku dan Ayah selalu bertengkar tentang lemahnya aku dalam menuntut ilmu, dan terakhir tentang masalah suka-menyuka. Anak itu hanya tertawa dan menanggapi segala keluhanku. Disaat aku bertanya tentang dia, Ia bercerita tentang hobi dan kesehari-hariannya sebagai penduduk di kota ini. Ia bahkan punya cita-cita yakni memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus di kota besar._

_Kami terus bertukar cerita hingga kami lupa bahwa langit sudah larut senja, dan kami harus pulang. Ia menemaniku kembali ke _inn_. Aku berterima kasih kepadanya. Ia berjanji akan menemuiku kembali esok hari. _

_Di esok harinya, Ayah telah pergi ke kota besar, meninggalkanku sendirian di kota ini. Untunglah ada anak itu. Anak itu menepati janjinya. Anak itu juga mengatakan ia akan menemaniku seharian ke depan hingga hari libur sekolahku berakhir. Terlebih lagi, aku diperbolehkan untuk menginap di rumahnya. Orang tuanya sungguh ramah, bahkan terhadap orang turis seperti aku._

_Aku dan Anak itu selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Kami selalu bermain di sekitar padang rumput dan danau. Kami memetik bunga, menangkap kupu-kupu dengan jaring, dan terakhir melantunkan lagu _'nina-bobo'_ di Bukit Mother. Diam-diam timbul rasa suka aku kepadanya. Hehehe, namanya juga anak-anak, belum mengenal rasa cinta (sekedar cinta monyet)._

_Hal yang membuat aku sedih di mana hari itu adalah hari aku harus kembali ke kota besar dan melanjutkan sekolahku. Ayah sudah kembali dan dia datang ke rumah anak itu untuk membantu mengemasi barang-barangku. Kedua orang anak itu terlihat sedih sebelum kami pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. _

"_Aku tidak mau kembali ke kota! Aku masih mau disini, Ayah!" _

"_Tapi besok kamu sudah sekolah. Ayah janji tahun depan kita akan datang kembali ke sini."_

_Aku mengucurkan air mataku yang sudah tak tertahan sebelumnya. Aku tak dapat menyangkal Ayah. Apa boleh buat, aku memegang tas ransel kecil dan menggantungkannya di belakang pundakku, membawa pemberian buah tangan dari kedua orang tua anak itu. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Anak itu? Aku masih ingin menunggu tapi Ayah sudah mendesakku. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku dan Ayah pamit kepada kedua orang tua anak itu. Aku terus mengikuti Ayahku dari pemukiman menuju pantai._

_Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan 'Selamat Tinggal' untuk dia._

_Di pantai, sebuah kapal cukup besar menunggu kami, dan sepertinya kapal itu siap mengantar kami pulang kapan saja. _

_Disaat kami sebelum menaiki kapal…_

"_Tunggu!"_

_Aku dan Ayah menoleh ke arah suara. 'Oh, Anak itu!' teriakku dalam hati. Anak itu yang tadinya berlari menghentikan kami. Ia berhenti, napasnya tersenggal-senggal dan dia terus menatapku. Tatapan dimana ia masih ingin mengharapkan engkau untuk bersama-sama kembali dengannya. "Kau akan kembali, kan?"_

_Aku menatap Ayahku kemudian anak itu. Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, spontan saja aku berlari memeluk dia dan berbisik pelan, "Aku pasti kembali, _kok_." Aku melepas pelukannya dan mengikuti Ayah menaiki kapal. Anak itu tersenyum lebar sama sepertiku dan dia melambai tangannya di saat aku dan Ayah akan pergi. "Sampai jumpa!" Teriak anak itu. _

_Sialnya, aku lupa nama dan rupa anak itu._

_Sayangnya, janji itu terpaksa aku ingkar. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengunjungi kota ini kembali. Aku selalu fokus dengan pelajaran sekolah, hingga aku mendapat nilai ujian akhir bagus dan masuk ke dalam universitas pertanian, Tentunya aku mengambil jurusan pertanian dan alam (jangan sampai aku beritahu nama universitasnya, ya)._

_Hingga saat ini, aku telah lulus dari universitas elit di Kota Besar dan sedang mencari pekerjaan. Aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Ayahku (yang sekarang lebih memilih menikahi wanita lain) dan hidup mandiri di kota. Ayah memaklumiku dan memberikan dana cukup untuk aku hidup di kota._

_Di malam larut di apartemen, di saat aku sedang iseng membolak-balik koran dihadapanku, aku mendapatkan sebuah iklan dimana iklan itu menjelaskan adanya lahan pertanian kosong yang 'masih terawat' di Kota Mineral, tentunya dengan harga miring yang menggiurkan. Ini dia! Dengan cara ini aku dapat mengasah keahlianku dalam bidang pertanian dan tentunya aku kemungkinan dapat bertemu dengan 'Anak itu'._

_Yah, kurasa waktu terus berjalan dan tak akan pernah kembali, bukan?_

.

.

* * *

X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X

* * *

.

.

_08.00 A.M._

_Mineral Farm_

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai."

Aku hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh melihat betapa _'indah'_nya lahan ladang bidang yang _'terawat'_, dan penuh dengan isi sebagai pelengkap _'keindahannya'_. Mulai dari ada ranting-ranting, bebatuan, batu besar, bahkan ada akar pohon yang masih bertengger disana! _Ugh_! Rumput liar dan ilalang juga memenuhi lahan tersebut dan tingginya hampir melewati lututku. _'Kurasa, aku tak punya harapan hidup disini..'_

"Umm, Miss, aku tinggal dulu ya, soalnya aku tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan kedua adikku dirumah. mereka suka bermain-main di tempat jauh. Dan aku rasa mereka pasti sudah sampai ke hutan di belakang gereja." Cody meletakkan tas bawaanku di tanah dan tersenyum lebar. Hahaha, dia terlihat sangat aneh dengan plaster yang sengaja ia tempel melebar sepanjang batang hidungnya. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sip! Terima kasih ya!" Jawabku spontan. "Sampai jum—" huh, belum aku selesai bilang, tau-taunya pria itu sudah tidak terlihat wujudnya.

Haah, sekarang apa? Pergi saja dari kota ini atau lanjutkan perjuanganku? Ayolah, HEROINE tidak pernah menyerah seperti itu!

Apa daya, wajahku sudah 'terlanjur' muram melihat keadaan pertanian ini. Hanya ada lahan ladang 'mengerikan' ini, bangunan seperti rumah kecil (yang sepertinya tempat aku akan tinggal), kandang besar untuk sapi dan domba, kandang kuda yang wujudnya sudah sangat ironis (hampir rata dengan tanah saking rapuhnya), kandang ayam di seberang sana dan rumah anjing yang tak terurus. _'Segitu lama ya tidak dihuni tempat ini…'_

Selain itu, tak ada tanda kehidupan tercium di lahan kosong ini. Hanya pohon apel berimbun yang _'masih'_ berdiri kokoh di antara rumah dan kolam ikan. Kolam ikan tersebut lumayan jernih, tetapi berlumut dan banyak dedaunan gugur mengapung diatasnya.

"Maaf Miss." Seseorang memegang pundakku secara tiba-tiba! _Kyaaa_! Aku yang sudah pasrah dengan nasib malah ditimpa dengan kedatangan orang yang belum aku kenal! _Huwaaa_, aku belum siap!

"Tidak, jangan! Aku baru datang kesini! Jangan ambil uangku!" Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan wajahku sudah sangat ketakutan, tentunya aku belum berbalik melihat seseorang yang memegang pundakku tadi.

"Tenang, tenang! Saya datang kemari bukan untuk merampas harta benda kamu!" Pria itu malah panik dan mencoba menenangkanku. "Haduh, memangnya tampang Saya memang seperti maling, ya?" Pria itu menghela napas dan merengut tipis.

Aku menarik napas lega dan berbalik menemuinya. "Ya ampun, tuan. Jangan kagetkan Saya seperti itu!" rengek aku sembari menggembungkan pipiku. Pria itu hanya tertawa garing dan berkata, "maafkan saya. Sudah kebiasaan."

Aku melihat Pria tersebut dengan seksama. Ia berusia sekitar 40 tahunan dan aku tidak menemukan adanya efek _'tua'_ yang tersurat di perawakannya. Berambut coklat muda dengan kriwil kecil aneh di atas poni dan belakang kepalanya, dan dia juga bermata coklat muda. Lalu Pria itu mengenakan pakaian kemeja putih dibalut dalam setelan jas coklat muda, bahkan celana dan sepatu nya berwarna sama juga.

'_Aku yakin kalau orang ini benar suka sama yang 'muda-muda'..' _

Pria itu berdehem pelan untuk mengalihkan perhatianku, kemudian ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat datang di Kota Mineral. Nama Saya Augustus(4) atau panggil saja August, Saya adalah walikota Mineral. Dan kurasa namamu adalah Amelia, benar? Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan kamu kesini."

Pria yang bernama August ini menjabatkan tanganku dengan tatapan yang sangat ramah, sesekali ia juga mengedipkan matanya (yang aku tidak yakin itu kedipan nakal atau bukan). Aku membalas jabatan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, benar. Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Pak August."

"Hahaha, jarang-jarang ada turis datang ke pertanian ini. Apalagi gadis seperti kamu mau mengolahnya. Tidakkah kamu tahu bahwa pertanian ini sudah ditinggal pemiliknya sekitar 2 tahun lalu, dan aku yakin kau pasti sudah melihat keadaanya sekarang." August melihat lahan tersebut dan tertawa garing. "Sayang sekali, padahal ladang tersebut cukup subur dan bagus untuk bercocok tanam." Ujar August miris.

Aku hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalaku, sepertinya aku sudah tak tahan melihat lahan yang sudah seperti 'hutan mendadak' dihadapanku. "Begitulah…"

"Tenang, dengan sedikit usaha keras ladang ini pasti akan kembali seperti semula..!" Hibur August sembari menepuk pundakku kembali. Huff, rasa kesalku sepertinya tumbuh di benakku.

"Yap, dengan usaha keras." Bisikku dengan nada menyindir.

August yang mendengar sindiranku hanya tertawa ramah. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju rumah kecil di sudut pertanian yang dekat dengan arah menuju rumah penduduk. "Ini adalah rumahmu. Saya sudah menyuruh Berwald di tukang kayu untuk memperbaikinya. Jadi meskipun luarnya kecil tapi dalamnya cukup luas."

Pria itu membuka pintu rumah yang sebelumnya dikunci dan masuk ke dalam. Aku yang penasaran akan keadaan di dalam rumah itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan, aku cukup kagum karena ruangannya cukup besar dan bagus.

Terdapat sebuah rak buku dan TV mini disebelahnya, ranjang berselimut putih tipis untuk terlindung dari debu terletak disudut kiri ruangan dan disampingnya terdapat cermin lebar untuk berkaca (_kagak_! Buat dijilat!). Lemari kayu kosong sebagai tempat menyimpan pakaian dan perhiasan, serta sebuah peti yang terbuat dari kayu di pojok kanan ruangan sebelah pintu untuk menyimpan perkakas pertanianku. _'Well, Tinggal perlu di lap debu di atas dan sudut-sudut ruangan saja.'_

"Lumayan bagus." Komentarku singkat. August hanya tertawa pelan lagi. Tapi.. "Dimana kamar mandinya?"

"Yah, sepertinya Saya lupa dibagian itu." August menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Uh, kamu tinggal suruh saja Berwald untuk nenambahkannya. Untuk sementara kamu bisa menggunakan pemandian air panas yang dekat dengan air terjun dibelakang rumah, kamu hanya perlu menaiki tangga saja." _'Huh, payah. Sudah jelas aku tidak suka mandi ditempat yang aku tidak kenal.'_

Ia kemudian berjalan keluar rumah dan memanduku mengitari pertanian ini, tentunya menjelaskan bangunan-bangunan yang ada disini.

"Ini adalah kandang sapi dan domba, jumlah untuk memuat isi didalamnya yakni 10 ekor. Kalau ini," August berjalan ke bangunan selanjutnya, "ini adalah kandang kuda. Atapnya sedikit bocor dan kayunya juga lapuk, tapi aku sudah menyuruh Berwald untuk memperbaikinya kembali besok atau segera."

"Gunakan No Dr*p saja." Ujarku polos.

August hanya menjawabku dengan tawa hangat. Kami berdua berbalik arah menuju arah selatan. Terlihat sebuah kolam ikan yang kosong dan disebelahnya ada kandang ayam berwarna putih beratap biru. Kandang tersebut terlihat cukup baru dan menarik untuk dipandang.

"Dan terakhir adalah kandang ayam, kemungkinan untuk menyimpan ayam disini adalah 5." Aku ber-oh ria dan mengangguk jelas. "Oh, di sebelah kandang ayam kamu dapat lihat kincir air di sungai kecil. Kincir air tersebut dapat mengubah jagung menjadi pakan ayam. Biarpun papannya terlihat buram, bukan berarti kincir air ini rusak." Tambah August sambil menepuk papan kincir air. _'Informasi yang bagus.'_

Setelah mendapat panduan tur dari August, kami bergerak kembali ke ke depan rumah. Ia menghadap ke aku. "Baiklah, kurasa untuk hari ini hanya sampai di sini. Saya akan mengurus sertifikat tanah pertanian dan surat-suratmu lalu memberikannya kepadamu besok."

"Oke! Serahkan pertanian ini kepadaku!" Tukasku dengan bangga.

"Oh iya. Besok, Saya juga akan memandumu untuk mengelilingi kota ini, ya, sekedar memberi informasi." August menaikkan kedua bahu santai. "Meskipun kota ini cukup kecil, namun kamu dapat tersesat juga. Hahaha."

"Hehehe. HEROINE tidak dapat tersesat! Apalagi kesulitan!" Kami berdua hanya tertawa lebar lalu mengakhir pertemuan hari ini. "Sampai jumpa besok, Amelia. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan melambai kepadanya. Setelah August telah pergi, aku melipat tangan kemeja putih-merahku hingga di atas siku dan merapikan sweater biru yang tidak tebal menjadi posisi yang enak untuk bekerja. Rambut pirang keemasan terurai sebahu hanya dikibas ke belakang untuk menghindari efek gerah, soalnya aku tidak suka diikat rambut.

"Sudah saatnya membersihkan semua bangunan ini sebelum aku memuat semua barang-barang." Aku menoleh ke arah rumah baru sebagai tempat pertama untuk dibersihkan. Lantas aku tersenyum semangat.

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

.

.

* * *

X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X

* * *

.

.

_05.45 P.M_

_Mineral Farm_

.

.

.

Huaah! Sudah jam berapa ini? Langit sudah senja dan seluruh badanku terasa sakit. Dengan refleks aku merebahkan diriku ke daerah berumput disebelah pohon apel yang rindang, dan mencoba bernapas sedemikian rupa. Perlahan-lahan aku coba meregangkan kedua bahu, kaki, dan tangan karena mereka-lah yang daritadi sibuk di'_kerja paksa _' kusut entah berbentuk apa. Jika dianimasikan dalam bentuk manga, rambutku sudah seperti orang stres habis mendapat tugas _nyangkul_ seumur hidup (oke, tadi lebay.)

'_Ternyata menjadi petani dalam satu hari saja aku sudah _tekor_ begini, bagaimana hari selanjutnya?'_ Gumamku dalam hati.

_**Ouff! Ouff! Arf!**_

_Di siang tadi aku menemukan seekor anak anjing yang terus-menerus menggonggong kepadaku. 'Kira aku ibumu apa?' Gerutuku dalam hati. Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku dalam mencabut rumput liar dan menyilangkan kedua tangan didadaku yang standart (hei! Orang bilang dadaku cukup besar tapi jangan disamakan dengan sebesar semangka!). _

_Terakhirnya aku mengangkat anak anjing itu dengan tatapan 'ogah'ku. Yang ditatap malahan menjulurkan lidahnya dan memunculkan wajah polosnya._

"_Baiklah, Tuan-Yang-Suka-Menggonggong-Setiap-Saat. Bagaimana kalau aku yang akan merawatmu hingga kau tumbuh besar? Soalnya HEROINE _kan_ tidak punya teman nyawa disini."_

_**Arf! Arf!**_

_Aku menyeringai lebar dan menurunkan dia dari peganganku, menepukkan kepalanya yang mungil perlahan. Telinga panjangnya tak lupa aku belai gemas. Anak anjing itu menanggapi elusanku dengan mengibas ekor. _

"_Anak pintar! Sekarang aku akan panggil kamu.. Eh.. Manis.. Uh.. Heli.. Ah nama-nama _begituan 'mah_ sudah _mainstream_! Oke, namamu sekarang adalah Mark! Selamat datang di Mineral Farm, Mark!" Sahutku riang._

_**Arf! Arf! Guk!**_

_Saat itulah aku menemukan seorang teman kecil pertamaku yakni seekor anak anjing yang berumur sekitar 5 minggu. Kuberi dia nama Mark._

Aku menatap bangga atas kerjaku hari ini. Semua bangunan telah aku sikat bersih hingga muncul efek _kinclong _terpaksa termasuk rumah, kandang anjing, ayam, sapi dan kuda. Kolam juga sudah bersih dari lumut dan dedaunan (dalamnya sih tidak mencapai pinggang orang dewasa, makanya kemungkinan dapat menampung banyak ikan). Salahnya, ladang _'mengerikan'_ itu belum sama sekali aku sentuh. _'Ah, besok bisa lanjut, kok.' _Pikir aku.

Aku kemudian memandang kosong langit yang berselimut warna oranye dan merah muda di atasku. Tampak indah dan menyejukkan, apalagi disaat angin sepoi-sepoi Spring datang menyapu lembut apa yang ia lewatinya. Bundaran surya yang tadinya memberikan sinar teriknya perlahan menuruni langit dari arah pantai. Semakin jatuh, semakin cantik pula '_karya_'nya.

Rasanya tinggal disini lebih menyenangkan daripada di kota besar yang penuh hiruk-pikuk dan sibuk. Bekerja seharian dengan emosi meluap sana-sini siapa sangka bisa mempercepat umur seseorang. Di saat libur mereka rela menghabiskan sepanjang hari berdiam diri dirumah atau menguras tenaganya berjalan mondar-mandir di mall.

Senyum puas mewarnai wajah lesuku. Dalam hati aku berkata, _'sepertinya aku telah menemukan _kebahagiaanku_ disini..'_

_**Srek Srekk!**_

Aku terbangun dari lamunan sejenak dan menoleh ke arah gerusak-gerusuk dari semak-semak kecil di belakang dekat rumah. Buru-buru aku berdiri dan segera menelusuri daerah tersebut, tak kusadari darahku terpompa kencang dan perasaanku sangat gelisah. _'Pasti itu hewan liar yang menyasar, atau mungkin _stalker_ iseng…' _Bisik aku curiga.

Ketika aku membuka semak-semak tersebut, ternyata…

**AHHHHH!**

**UWAAAAA!**

**KYAAAAA!**

**HIYAAAA!**

Aku dan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu berteriak bersamaan. Aku malah terjatuh kebelakang dengan bokongku sebagai sasaran empuk di tanah.

"Adududuh! Sakit!" Aku meringis kesakitan.

"Uwaaa! Dia bisa melihat kita!

"Tenang Mia, dia tidak bisa kok!"

"Hah? Dia cantik!"

"Mana? Mana? Dia melihat kita!"

Aku menatap lurus ke arah semak-semak dan ternyata makhluk-makhluk tersebut hanyalah 4 orang kurcaci mungil dengan berpakaian jaket tebal dan bertopi kerucut (berpakaian seperti _elf_ di cerita-cerita hari Natal) hanya saja setiap kurcaci berwarna beda. Ada yang berwarna merah, ungu, biru, dan kuning.

"S-siapa kalian?" Aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan mereka. Mereka malah terlihat ketakutan, sama seperti aku.

"K-kau bisa melihat kami?" Tanya salah satu kurcaci yang besar berwana kuning.

"Keren! Kau bisa melihat kami!" Oceh yang paling kecil berwarna biru.

"Uwaaa! Aku takut!" Jerit yang berwana ungu dan bersembunyi dibalik wujud kurcaci kuning. Mendengar dari suara jeritannya, ia adalah perempuan.

"Siapa kamu? Kami tidak pernah melihat kamu sebelumnya." Yang berwarna merah akhirnya mengangkat pembicaraan.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan memperkenalkan diriku.

"Salam kenal, namaku Amelia. Dan aku bekerja di pertanian ini."

"Amelia? Nama yang manis!"

"Waaah! Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Hihi! Namamu lucu!"

"Nama yang belum pernah kudengar, tapi keren!"

Aku hanya terkekeh sumingrah mendengar setiap ocehan lucu mereka. Cara berbicara dan menanggap pun masih seperti anak-anak, selalu spontan dan semangat. Tetapi dengar-dengar umur mereka sudah bertahun-tahun, lho.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Amelia. Aku Nak!" Yang berwarna merah memperkenalkan namanya duluan.

"Aku Nik! Salam kenal!" sahut yang paling kecil berwarna biru.

"Aku Flak." Tambah yang kuning ramah.

"A-anu, salam kenal namaku Mia. Sebenarnya namaku Mika tapi kau boleh panggil aku keduanya." Dan terakhir yang berwarna ungu dengan wajah malu-malu kucing sembari menggenggam erat tangan jaket Flak. _'Aduh, aku kan tidak _garang_.' _Sewot_ aku dalam hati._

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian Nik, Nak, Flak, dan Mia." Jawabku hangat.

"Jadi, kamu orang baru disini?" Tanya Nak semangat.

"Ya, aku datang kemari tadi pagi."

"Waah! Manusia ini sungguh bersemangat untuk menghidupkan kembali tempat ini!" Komentar Nik.

"Benar, semangatmu begitu besar, Amelia. Kami kagum padamu." Tambah Flak dengan senyum polosnya.

"Haha, terima kasih Flak."

"Dia memang cocok dengan tipe kita." Bisik Mia pelan kepada Nak.

Aku terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar bisikan Mia, timbul tanda tanya dibenakku. "Maaf?"

"Amelia, kami butuh bantuanmu." Nak berjalan satu langkah dari mereka, wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Seorang manusia telah menghilang disini." Jelas Nik.

"Dan kami tidak tahu dimana dia." Tambah Flak.

"Mengerikan! Dia sudah menghilang lebih dari 2 tahun!" Oceh Mia.

"A-apa?"

Dalam waktu bersamaan, sebuah gumpalan sinar kecil terbang berputar didepan kami, kemudian sinar itu melayang ke atas. Semakin lama sinar itu terus membesar. Lalu, sinar itu berubah wujud menjadi rupa seorang wanita muda yang melayang di udara, beserta beberapa gumpalan kilau cahaya mengitarinya.

_Waah_, jangan-jangan dia ini seorang peri! Peri yang selama ini aku anggap sebagai mitos kini nyata dihadapanku! Wanita berperawakan dewasa dan paras cantiknya bersinar di seluruh tubuh. Ia berambut pirang putih, panjang bergelombang dan terurai hingga mengenai panggul. Mengenakan gaun putih tipis bercorak bunga dan mahkota berupa akar lilitan bunga pink-putih beserta daun mengelilingi diatas kepalanya.

Wanita itu menatapku ramah dan berkata, "salam gadis muda." Kedua tangan eloknya dibiarkan terbentang sedikit dari pinggang, seolah mencitrakan ia terus melayang di medium yang renggang. Nik, Nak, Flak, dan Mia tampak senang mendapatkan kehadirannya yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Aku Dewi Harvest, dan aku rasa engkau telah berkenalan dengan para Harvest Sprites." Lanjut Sang Dewi sembari memberikan senyum polos terhadap para Sprites. "Mereka-lah yang membantuku yang menjaga dan melindungi kota ini."

Oh, ternyata peri ini adalah dewi, toh._ Kirain_ dia sama saja seperti seseorang yang selalu memberi 3 permintaan bahkan dapat dinegosiasi. Tak apa-apa _deh_. Yang jelas bukan makhluk tengah malam minta diantar pulang pakai _ojek_!

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Dewi Harvest! Namaku Amelia! Aku yang mengambil alih pertanian kota ini." Sambut aku riang. Terasa rada kikuk sih, berbicara dengan tidak nyata di aslinya. '_Salah sendiri Author tidak mau kemari. Hahaha._'

"Dewi Harvest! Engkau telah datang!" Sahut Nik sambil melambaikan kedua tangan mungilnya (Bukan berarti dia sudah tidak kuat lagi, seperti di acara televisi Author tengah malam buta).

"Yay! Dewi Harvest!" Lanjut ketiga Sprites riang.

Dewi Harvest melebarkan senyumnya dan kembali ke topik yang ingin dibicarakan. "Sudah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya kami telah menghuni tanah ini. Dulunya, penduduk sekitar kerap masih mempercayai adanya kami, namun sekarang zaman telah berubah seiring berpudarnya bermacam kebudayaan." Dewi Harvest hanya tersenyum kecut. "Namun untunglah, masih ada penduduk menghargai adanya kami dengan menggelarkan festival dan tradisi sepanjang tahun."

"Untuk itu, engkau— gadis muda yang benar-benar berniat untuk membangun kembali lusuhnya pertanian ini, kami sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepadamu," Dewi Harvest menoleh ke daerah ladang dan berkata, "mungkin jikalau engkau tak ada, apalah jadinya ladang subur membentang luas, raut bahagia para hewan dan menyicip hasil panen setiap usaha keras kita."

"Berat juga rasanya terabaikan oleh penduduk. Kalian 'kan memang hebat dan abadi." Tanggap aku menghibur. Sang Dewi membalas, "Aku setuju denganmu, Amelia. Namun, sehebat apapun kami, sebesar apapun kemampuan kami, tak ada bandingnya bila dihadapkan dengan penduduk yang tidak mempercayai mitos."

"Kalau saja 2 tahun itu tidak terjadi, pasti kita masih dianggap ada." Flak menghela napas sedih.

"Iya, sejak terjadi peristiwa itu, semuanya seolah menyalahkan kami." Nak membalas ucapan Flak. Nik dan Mia mengangguk pelan.

"Kejadian 2 tahun itu? Maksudnya seseorang yang menghilang itu? " Tanya aku heran kepada para Sprites.

Mereka menatapku balik, Nak berkata duluan menggapi pertanyaanku. "Benar. Kami sudah mencarinya seluruh tempat,"

"dan hasilnya nihil." Lanjut Mia.

"Dua tahun lalu merupakan tahun dimana seorang anak muda menghilang tak berjejak di pertanian ini. Di sore hari kira-kira pertengahan Winter, Anak muda itu dikabarkan tengah bermain disekitar ladang, dan ia menghilang disaat menemukan sebuah benda aneh yang sebelumnya terkubur dalam-dalam. Kami yakin benda itu adalah sejenis teleport masa. Kami mengenal pemilik pertanian ini, sayangnya ajalnya menjemput beberapa hari setelah anak muda itu menghilang."

"Makanya dua tahun itu seluruh tempat ini terbengkalai dibiarkan begitu saja oleh penduduk. Seluruh hewan ternak telah diberikan kepada penduduk sebagai wujud belasungkawa wafatnya petani tua kota ini. Alhasil hari demi hari penduduk terasa sedih dan tampak tak bahagia." Jelas Dewi Harvest.

"Maka dari itu, Amelia. Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu. Maukah kau menolong menemukan manusia yang hilang tersebut?" Tanya Nak dengan nada lirih.

"Kami sangat mengharapkanmu. Kaulah harapan terakhir kami." Mia berkata demikian.

Mendengar itu, derajat 'Heroine'-ku melonjak naik drastis. Aku berdiri tegap dan tersenyum lebar, sembari mengepal tangan kanan erat. "Tentu saja! Aku _'kan_ HEROINE!" _'Itulah gunanya HEROINE, bukan?'_

Dewi Harvest dan para Sprites mengangguk senang setelah mendengar jawaban lantangku. _Hehehe…_

"Baik, Heroine muda," Sang Dewi terkekeh pelan dengan panggilan baruku. "Mencari orang hilang itu tidaklah mudah. Seseorang yang kita cari yaitu Feliciano, pemuda yang seumuran denganmu. Seperti yang aku ceritakan sebelumnya, ia bukanlah menghilang dalam arti meninggal, melainkan menghilang ke dimensi lain. Dan tentu kehilangan pemuda ini membuat keluarga dan seluruh penduduk tampak tidak bahagia."

'Tidak bahagia? Perasaan aku baru bertemu Cody dan kedua adiknya, August si walikota dan anak anjingku, Mark belum sehari penuh. Dan mereka terlihat bahagia seperti biasa…' Pikir aku heran. Aku lebih baik mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya tentang sebelumnya dan memutuskan untuk mendengar Dewi Harvest berbicara.

"Maka, kami mengharapkan pertolonganmu dengan menemukan tiap 10 Serpihan-Serpihan Kebahagiaan yang tersembunyi di kota ini." Sang Dewi mengakhiri ucapan dengan senyuman kecil tersisip di wajah anggunnya.

"Hee? Sepuluh serpihan kebahagiaan?" Tanyaku polos. _'Apaan _tuh_? Seperti batu ya bercecer dimana-mana?'_

"Kebahagiaan yang ada di setiap manusia dan keluarga!" Jelas Nik riang.

"Dan tentu semua orang memilikinya." Flak melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Meskipun hanya secerca, namun sangat berarti untuk menemukan Feliciano yang hilang.." Diikuti oleh Nak.

"Aku yakin kau pasti dapat melakukannya." Ujar Mia pelan.

Lagi-lagi aku melongo (apa karena aku kurang mengerti atau memang tidak tahu atau memang sedang _blank_) dengan misi baru untuk mengumpulkan 10 Serpihan Kebahagiaan supaya aku dapat mengembalikan Feliciano, pemuda yang entah bagaimana bisa hilang hanya karena benda ajaib sekitar dua tahun lalu. _'Korban apalah aku, sampai-sampai cerita dari siaran televisi yang sama sekali tidak aku sukai menyabotase hidupku. Aduh Goddess..'_

Aku memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Dewi Harvest, "kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan serpihan kebahagiaan itu?"

Dewi Harvest hanya tertawa kekeh, "kalau itu sih, diluar kemampuan kami." Sang Dewi menunjuk dirinya. "Kami, tidak dapat berinteraksi secara langsung kepada manusia yang tidak mempercayai kami. Jadi, kurasa hanya engkau yang dapat kami percayakan."

'_Hehehe, sepertinya seseorang membocorkan doaku waktu kecil. Sumpah, aku dulu _kepingin_ banget bertemu dengan peri dan teman-temannya. Memang terkabul, _cuy_!'_

"Bersediakah engkau melakukannya, Amelia?" Mia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Yup! Tentu!" Aku berkecak pinggang dan menyeringai lebar. Rupaku yang sudah kusut sana-sini sama sekali tak kugubriskan.

Rasanya tuh bertemu dengan makhluk khayangan memang seperti mau nabrak Tomcat—eh salah, seperti mau terbang melayang dikejar paus dan jatuh ke momen dimana pemuda Italia sedang memuji cappuchino buatan N*dine dan berkata 'rasanya _kayak_ kopi!'. Alhasil N*dine keluarin muka _rage_ 'You don't say' dimana kau dapat melihat seseorang mangap rasanya _kepingin_ gampar pemuda itu (yang tadi lebay—Moment please).

Dewi Harvest tampak senang dan kilauan rupanya kian mencerah. Tangannya sedari tadi kaku kini berliuk-liuk riang, tak ada namanya 'terlalu' formal lagi. Sekali lagi Sang Dewi berkata, "Terima kasih, Amelia. Sudah berniat untuk membantu mengembalikan pertanian ini kembali, dan menolong kami."

Perlahan sinar wujudnya kian membesar menutupi dirinya, merubah wujud manusianya menjadi sebuah gumpalan cahaya dan terbang melompat menuju arah hutan. Aku hanya termangap kagum melihat barusan. Para Sprites juga menghilang disaat bersamaan.

Ugh, hawa aneh merasuki diriku. Rasanya staminaku telah pulih dan pegal sana-sini pun lenyap. Bisik lembut terngiang-ngiang di anganku.

_Tersenyumlah,_

_Karena_ _engkau tersenyum_

_Langit indah menghampirimu . . ._

Kala langit kian larut, rembulan dan butiran kristal menghiasi jendela dunia, pertanda hari terus berlalu…

Hari-hariku dimulai dari sini…

.

.

.

**To Be Continued. . **

.

* * *

X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X

* * *

.

.

**A/N** : Salam kenal, teman-teman semua! Sebagai salam ramah untuk fans berat Hetalia dan Harvest Moon, Saya mempersembahkan fanfic (gaje) ini. Di awal Chapter ini Saya meminta maaf jikalau masih ada penggunaan EYD ataupun lainnya yang masih salah dan eror. Jika teman-teman berbaik hati, mohon bantuannya untuk di_review_, ya.

Di **H:HiMT **, Saya menggunakan tokoh 'Amelia Jones (Fem!US)' sebagai tokoh utama. Mengapa? Karena setelah saya riset (halah, lagak) jika saya bandingkan dengan tokoh Female Version maupun Female Nations, hanya dia yang cocok. Lah, kenapa? Nah, Amelia dan Claire memiliki kesamaan semangat dan penampilan, hanya sedikit berbeda di sifat dan cara menanggap saja. Cara berpakaiannya pun hampir mirip dengan Claire, hanya saja Amelia memakai sweater biru polos dan celana biru tidak ketat, dan tentu rambutnya pendek. Jika teman-teman kurang menyukai karakter ini, mohon maaf ya.

Bagi pecinta Harvest Moon pasti kenal siapa nama kedua **Hero** dan **Heroine **di _'(More) Friends of Mineral Town'_. Plot disini saya remake menjadi gabungan **(M)FoMT** dan **BTN** (_Back To Nature_). Harvest Sprites (Nik, Nak, Flak—kecuali Mika/Mia) Saya ambil dari HM terbaru-baru (_A Wonderful Life, Magical Melody, Hero of Leaf Valley_, dan lainnya). Nah, storyline (jalan ceritanya) Saya ambil dari **HM:MM** (yang disana kita harus mencari 100 nota lagu untuk menyelamatkan ).

Dilain itu, Saya menargetkan untuk memunculkan karakter-karakter Hetalia di fanfic ini. Saya juga sudah me_wanti-wanti _adanya kesamaan profil nantinya di fanfic. Sebagai bocoran halusnya, terdapat 8 (delapan) Bachelors dan Bachelorettes yang terkandidat. Hayo, tebak siapa mereka dan pasangannya? Kira-kira yang suka (banget) sama Gray dkk. bakal ditokohkan oleh siapa, ya? (Jangan dibocorin!) Penasaran dengan karakter lainnya yang akan muncul di Chapter selanjutnya? **_Stay tune_**, ya.

.

.

**- Perhatian** :

- Di fanfic ini, terdapat beberapa OC yang hadir sebagai pelengkap cerita. Toh, kalau semua penduduk disini muda-muda, kiyut-kiyut, panas-panas, mana enak, kan?

- Penggunaan bahasa 'humor garing' dan sedikit bumbu 'curse'-nya. Jadi ada baiknya saya menggunakan Rate-T. Romance juga saya libatkan disini.

- **Tanda kutipan :**

(1) Cody = Australia

(2) Zween = New Zealand

(3) Wylia = Wy

Mereka bertiga bersaudara tinggal di pinggir pantai.

(4) Augustus/August = Grandpa Rome

Awalnya tadi mau pakai nama 'Romulus' tapi terlalu '_Italiano_', jadi saya gunakan nama alternatif deh.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya!

_**Fieln-Chan**_


End file.
